a trip to Hogwarts
by Scarfire101
Summary: The seven and Thalia go to Hogwarts to protect the golden trio from Voldemort. will they succeed or will the pressure be too much for them. Pairings percabeth jasper frazel thalico. crossover
1. The surprise

**I do not own the harry potter series or the Percy Jackson series they are made by j.k.rolling and Rick Riordan now let's get on with the story.**

Annabeth pov

It was just starting to become normal around here after the war with Gaea. we were rebuilding everything that had been damaged in the war. I saw Grover running towards the big house confusion sweep over me why was he running and why did it look so urgent to get there fast.

I shook off the thought and kept heading towards the arena when I hear a sound. "Annabeth, Chiron needs you at the big house right now" yelled Grover. Coming" I said.

I walk in to find the seven standing in front of Chiron and Mr D. "Aah nice of you to join us, Mrs Jackson." said Chiron. I blushed. Percy and I had gotten married recently before he was sent off on another quest to find new half-bloods for the camp. Ooh, how I miss him.

"I am glad you're all here we have been asked by Hecate to protect a group of wizards which she created in her domain. And yes they can do magic they were gifted their power by her and are in danger. You will be sent to protect three in particular wizards which have been threatened by an uprising force called Voldemort."

we all burst out laughing." Voldemort what kind of name is that" Leo said through laughs.

once we stopped laughing Chiron continued " Thalia will be arriving soon to help and Percy is coming a few days after you arrive at the school."

"Ah, Chiron what is the school called,"I asked.

" It is called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts who names their school after pigs pimples?" asked Leo. We all burst out laughing again.

"well, you guys better get ready cause you are leaving in 3 hours so better get packing," Chiron exclaimed.

"but how will we fit in we don't know anything about magic and what is our cover"

" you will be going as American exchange students and Hecate will be blessing you with all the knowledge of magic soon but you won't realise it is happening till the end of the transformation because you will know things that you didn't before," explained Chiron.

"Meet at thalias tree you will also be taking Nico and will be flying and yes Zeus has given you safe passage in the air at any time for this quest. have fun and don't fail."


	2. Going on a trip

**Again I do not own the Percy Jackson or harry potter series though I wish I did let's get on with the story, shall we?**

Annabeth pov

I was early it seemed because I was the only one waiting at the tree. A few minutes later Thalia showed up with the rest of the seven in tow.

I ran up to hug her gods I missed her. shes my best friend and I hardly get to see her, I mean piper and hazel are great but I miss thalias attitude sometimes but I will never tell her that shes like Percy and will get a big head because of it.

"Annie" cried thalia

" Thalia I thought I told you not to call me that you know how I feel about people calling me Annie," I said.

"I know you secretly love it but just won't admit it to me," she said.

She was right I did enjoy her calling me Annie. But I will NEVER tell her that.

"Okay I guess its time to go then"

\--~time skip~--

We started to board the plane and Nico started getting paler the closer we got to the plane. I took his hand in mine as a comforting sign and also because I was a little afraid about the mission too so it was also to comfort me in a way.

We took off into the air and Nici passed out the second we were off the ground this was going to be a long trip to England.

\--~time skip~--

When we landed I had to wake Nico up he passed out the whole rude it was kind of cute but also funny. I started to look around for a sign that said American exchange students. I instead found a sign that said aemricina xechgnae tsudnets which obviously was the people I was looking for so I directed the guys over there.

"Hi, we are the foreign exchange students from America are you the Weasleys?" Jason asked.

"yes we are" replied the redheaded woman

"I am Mrs Weasley this is my sons Ron, Fred and George this is my daughter Ginny and Ron's friends harry potter and Hermoine Granger. My husband Mr Weasley is a home right now" she said

Harry pov

At first, when I saw them they were all standing like they were waiting for an attack but I had a good look at them and they were all good looking even the gothic looking ones.

The first person I saw was a girl with princess curls and stormy grey eyes that took my breath away that was standing next to a gothic-like boy with dark clothes on.

Next was a girl with a tiara on wearing a t-shirt which said death to Barbie and was sporting a glare so fierce it could kill. She was standing next to a Hispanic looking boy who was short and tan and looked very energetic to the annoyance of everyone.

The next people were couples obviously

the first couple was a blond boy with a scar on his lip and had abs that showed which Ginny and Hermione swooned at but that only caused a glare from the girl he was holding hands with. she had a beautiful arua which immediately drew me in but she was taken so I didn't think of pursuing her.

The next was a tall Asian looking guy that looked buff and like someone you don't want to mess with and he was holding hands with a short dark-skinned girl with golden eyes that look like they glowed.

" hi I am Annabeth," said the princess curled girl.

"I am piper and this is my boyfriend Jason," said the beauty arua and she pointed at the blond dude. so they were a couple.

"I am Hazel and this is my boyfriend Frank." said the dark-skinned girl as she pointed at the Asian boy. I was right again.

"I am Nico," said the gothic boy

"And I am Thalia," said the tiara-wearing girl.


	3. The night terrors

**I don't own the harry potter or the Percy Jackson series so let's get on with the story.**

Annabeth pov

I was looking at the people in front of me Ron Fred George and Ginny all have similar features. Harry looks like a pale scrawny version of Percy except his eyes are more emerald then sea green. Hermoine looks nosy and has big bussy brown hair.

looking at Harry only made me think of Percy looking at all my friends that were with their boyfriends made me wish I was with Percy too. I soon realised was staring at Harry and averted my eyes away from home deep in thought.

Harry pov

The blonde girl was looking at me I was looking at her the same way though she looked single so I might make my move tomorrow on the train.

Thalia pov

Annabeth was thinking what I was thinking Harry looks like Percy her eyes glazed over and I realised what she was thinking about she was thinking about Percy and I was thinking about Nico I had quit the hunters that was why I was on this quest but milady let me kept the tiara and said I could join again if wanted to.

But now I have to tell my friends what I did but later.

piper pov

I hated the way the girls were looking at Jason and the way the boys were looking at me and Annabeth. ugh, life is so annoying sometimes.

Hazel pov

everyone seemed either annoyed or deep in thought but the silence was interrupted by Weasley telling us it was time to go to the burrow where ever that was.

 **they have arrived at the burrow**

jason pov

the girls kept following me around ut was annoying I had to stick to piper like glue otherwise they would jump me when I was alone. they just couldn't take the hint I was single.

we were shown our rooms and got settled in after dinner.

Thalia pov

I was woken up by a piercing scream and I knew who it was immediately. it was Annabeth Tartarus had really taken its toll on Percy and Annabeth I felt sorry for her.

I ran over and tried to calm her down once she snapped out of it but it didn't work everyone was now surrounding her but she said she needed some air so she left and we went back to sleep.

Annabeth pov

I walked out I couldn't stand to see the pity on their face so I decided to iris message Percy just to see his face and hear his voice

I did the chant and threw the drachma into the water rainbow which I made because it was turning dawn and the sun rays were bouncing off the burrow walls.

He was walking I called out to him.

"Percy"

"Annabeth, oh it is so good to see your face but I can't talk right now I am busy but will see you tomorrow okay," he said.

" okay Percy I love you bye"

"love you too bye," he said as he waved his hand through the message and he was gone and I felt alone again.

I walked to my bed and fell asleep again until I heard a voice telling us to get ready to leave to catch the train.

Harry pov

Yes, this is my time to comfort Annabeth in her time of need on the train.

\--~time skip~--

Thalia pov

I saw that harry boy trying to get close to Annabeth and I didn't like it one bit so instead of him sitting next to her I did and his face was priceless but Annabeth didn't realise because she was thinking about something else.

everyone was having their own conversations i ended up getting into a fight with Nico and Jason again but that was the usual.

Then we saw it.

Piper pov

It was like a castle and we could finally get off this train full of girls and boys hitting on me and Jason. we were then directed to these weird horse like thing when Leo said" what are those things pulling the carriage?"

"What are you talking about there is nothing there," said Ron

"I see them too," said the rest of us and surprisingly harry.

Nico was the one to speak up. " these type of horses can only be seen by people who have seen death."

that was when things got a bit dark and a wave of sadness come over us all.

Frank pov

I hugged hazel not wanting her to feel upset too many memories came back to the light but we shook it off and hoped into the carriages we had to be separated but only for a little bit.


	4. The sorting

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or the harry potter series so let's get on with the story, shall we?**

Annabeth pov

We were separated from the golden trio

( **i am going to call Harry Ron and Hermione when they are together that from now on)** and were sent to join the first years for the sorting.

" Welcome back students it is a new year and we have some exchange students that will be joining us this year and here they are," said Dumbledore whom we meet in the hallway before dinner began.

We started walking into the room and gasps and whispers began to fill the room but we just ignored it and kept our heads held high.

Thalia pov

"Thalia Grace" called Mrs McGonagall. " its just Thalia thanks," I said as I sat in the chair and had an old hat put on top of my head.

almost immediately I started to hear a voice in my head as though it was making a grand decision. then it started talking to me.

" hmm bravery arrogance stubbornness but also kindness courage and fear all different in their own way better be Gryffindor" the hat yelled

\--~time skip~--

Annabeth pov

I watched as they were all sorted into Gryffindor and now it was my turn.

I sat down in the chair waiting to feel the hat on my head.

it gasped and then cried out in agony " so much pain so much sorrow jow are you still sane girl you are more powerful than the boy who and so are your friends but you are the strongest of them all. better be Gryffindor.

The whole hall was shocked with silence it only then did I realise that the stupid hat had said it all out loud for everyone to hear.


	5. He arrives

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or harry potter series so let's continue.** **sorry if i focus more on percabeth then anything else.**

Percy pov

I can't wait to see Annabeth it had been so long it felt like almost an eternity since I last saw her or heard her voice.

\--~ time skip to dinner~--

"Students we have a new teacher and student joining us today Mr Percy Jackson."

Annabeth pov

I am so late and today I get to see Percy. oh, I hope I didn't miss it.

I burst through the door only to find that it had just started and then I saw him. he was standing at the front with his goofy smile and only one word escaped my mouth...

 _"Percy"_

and I swear I heard a faint

 _"Annabeth"_

I started running towards him not even caring about the looks I was getting from people he ran towards me too and we meet in the middle.

I jumped into his arms and he spun me around which made me giggle. we stopped and I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love that I had for him. I then realised that we weren't alone and pulled back as I looked at his face and I laughed. he was surprised that I had kissed him like that. then confusion as to why I pulled back but then the realisation that we weren't alone all flickered across his face.

it ends in utter joy on his face which I was already portraying.

"ah, what a lovely reunion of Mrs Jackson and Mr Jackson now we must continue you will see him soon Mrs Jackson okay?"

"okay" was all I could say.

he went back to the front and I went to sit next to piper.

I glanced down the table to see everyone mostly in shock and Harry was portraying a weird hurt face he can't be jealous can he, we only just meet.

and then claps filled the hall and cheers but I don't know why.

harry pov

I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that would have a shot at her.

she married but why and isn't it illegal. but oh well.

I saw this percy fellow walk up and sit in the chair for the sorting.

Percy pov

oh it was so good to see annabeth i dont know why they clapped and cheered for us but i dont really care i cant wait to get this all over with.

I sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on my head.

immediatly it cried out in pain and started speaking

"oh the pain and agony so much weight put on these shoulders i thought the blond was bad but you"

i flinched at his words. " you have gone through more then all of the people in here combined. you are one of the most brave and powerful being i have ever been sat on even more so then Dumbledore himself. "

"The ovbious choice is gryffindor" i got up and looked at annabeth who waved me over to her table.

i went and sat down only to realise that the hall was completely silent, then the most bazaar thing happened Dumbledore started clapping. then everyone was clapping with him.

the sound of clapping filled the hall.


	6. the shock

**I dont own the percy jackson or the harry potter series but lets continue.**

annabeth pov

that was weird. i mean i get that the hat said all that great stuff about percy but for the whole hall to clap after is kind of confusing.

Dumbledore was the first one to speak up.

i know that must have been confusing for most of you but i believe everything that the sorting hat just said."

whispers immediately took over the hall.

" but i truly believe that the foreign exchange students are the of the most powerful beings in this room even more so then i."

" now i highly recommend not to mess with them even though they are new they know more then all of you here and picking a fight with them would be like picking a fight with a dragon without protection."

" **YOU WILL LOSE.** no matter how strong you think you are when it comes down to you vs them they will win. **EVERY. SINGLE. TIME."**

that is all eat away."

i keep playing the conversation over and over in my head before percy drew me away from my thoughts.

" hey, i missed you. i mean alot." he said and i couldnt help but think how did i get so lucky.

just as i was about to say something back thos idiotic girl decided to come talk to percy.

" hey handsome if you want a girl to show you around i would love to give you the tour." she said stroking his arm.

i was just fuming did she not see the whole scene that went on before the sorting. i mean we literally kissed each other in front of the whole school. time to show her who's boss.

" hey he already has plans so run along and find another boy to throw yourself on that isnt one of us or so help me it will be your last time you will ever see another boy."

" oh and um one more thing hes married to me so you couldnt have him anyway he is taken for the rest of his life."

" actually let me show you who is taken or not m'kay." i said standing up.

" jason over there he is taken by piper and you dont want to get on her bad side."

" frank is taken by hazel who even though she looks small could snap you like a toothpick."

" Nico is gay so no luck there and leo is taken by calipso who isnt here but he is head over heels for her so your options here are limated."

" oh and am i forgetting someone oh yeah percy HE IS MINE so if you want to deal with me go ahead flirt away but in the end you will be the one on the ground most likely unconscious and i will be the one to walk away. and yes you will put up a pitiful attempt to fight me but honey i have fought worse then you."

i sat down leaving her gawking like a fish. i got into a conversation with the Hermione about school then headed off to the gryffindor common room.

 **sorry i havent been posting lately been busy i have a few other story ideas so look out for those.**


	7. goodnight

**i do not own the percy jackson or the harry potter series (sadly) .** **and the reason that Hermione was confused about the rooms which yoh will read about is because the first noght they slept in the dormitory with the others. now on with the story.**

harrys pov

i watched as the foreign exchange students made their way to the gryffindor common room laughing and joking. it kind of reminded me of a family and they kind of were a family in a sort of way.

but what really got me was how they spoke in a different language around each other.

there was something about them that was off.

annabeths pov

i felt so great having percys arm around my waist just the feeling of him being there was a comfort in of its self.

i truly loved him.

time skip

we were heading towards our seprate dorms when Hermione spoke up.

" where do you think your going the boys cant sleep in the girls room it is forbidden."

"Hermione we have been given a seprate dorm since they didn't have enough room for us in the other dorms." i said

" oh i didnt realise sorry"

" its okay you didnt know." i said back.

i spoke the pass code into the portrait just outside of the girls dormitory. it slowly opened into a massive lounge like area that had 6 different doors leading to 5 bedrooms and a training room.

we immediately split off trying to find our different rooms. percy being percy immediately went toward the blue door which surprisingly lead to our room. but then again i shouldnt have been suprised.

our room was a mixture of sea greens and greys. there was a desk and small library for me and a water tank with fish for percy.

there was a tv at the front of our room facing our bed ( which was massive) with different movies from different genres. since the school is pretty old i was suprised they even had a tv in our room but then again these rooms were obviously new since hermione didnt know about them.

pipers pov

me and jason watched as percy immediately went toward the blue door which lead toward a bedroom which is most likely theirs.

i started to head toward a white and gold door which as soon as i entered new was ours.

we had a massive walk in wardrobe which was full of amazing clothes which i will use to my advantage if only i could convice annabeth to let me help her dress to impress. ugh i hate the aphrodite side of me.

it was a white and glod room that was perfect for and jason ot had everything we needed.

hazel pov

i went towards a door with purple on it dragging frank with me.

i was amzing the room had everything a tv a massive bed it had a diamond chandelier which was kind of confusing but oh well.

it was the perfect room.

thalia pov

i went towards the silver door and knew that m'lady had designed it looked exactly as the tents that we take on the hunt and it had my bows on the wall oh i love this room.

nico pov

i went to the black door and entered a room that was now mine cause i have claimed it. no one can change my mind.

 **sorry couldnt really think of what the rooms would look like sorry.**

annabeths pov

i knew it was time to go to sleep because percy was being too quiet and he is only quiet when he is tired or highly hyper active it gos two ways.

so i went to bed so we could start tomorrow on a high note and thankfully i had a nightmare free dream but i cant say the same for percy.


	8. nightmares

**I do not own the harru potter or the percy jackson series sadly.**

annabeths pov

i woke up to percy yelling from the bed and i realised immediately that he was having a nightmare.

peryc pov

i see annabeth falling off the ledge down into tartarus but instead of catching her she disappears with my touch and i keep falling down. but this time i am alone. and she is looking down at me laughing.

i wake up with a jolt it was horrible.

i see annabeth looking at me with concern but all i can see is her laughing while i fall.

i got out of bed and left. i went into the training room and just started hitting the dumnies with riptide not caring if annabeth was watching i just needed to hit something

annabeths pov

i saw percy get out of bed and i followed him all the way into the training room only to find him beating the living daylights out of the dummies i knew he knew i was here but he didnt even acknowledge me.

i waited till he got it all out of his system before i even tried to approach him. "hey percy what was the dream about" i asked.

i watched as he slowly turned to look at me. he told me everything and i just listened. i let him get it out before i went over and hugged him.

"we will get through this together okay. as long as we are together."

 **sorry it is short i have just been very busy. i am thinking of doing some other stories because i have just lost inspiration on this one.**


End file.
